Dyskusja użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu
Dyskusja Z... Voltem Sorry że tak skopiowałem bez pozwolenia ale musiałem to szybko zrobić.Jeszcze raz sorry. oK:D Zrób sobie kartę postaci i podróż to będę ci ją kontynuować.Pamiętaj jesteśmy w Kanto pokemon od Kanto do Sinnoh. Miką44 Hejka :))) Nie wszystkie są moje xd ,ale jak juz to gimp i paint ;) http://webchat.6irc.net/?channels=wikinezka uuu... talent.pl xddd http://aminako.deviantart.com/art/Fakemon-artwork-MS-Paint-152436504 odpiszesz w przygodzie lub walce? plik:eevee PMD.png ok? ;) - Mikulka''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 12:05, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Mogę adminką :DDDDXD Taki pomysł do poczty.. jeśli się nie zgadzasz to usuniesz :) Demonek PiPikachu Co?! nie :P ostatnio nie mam czasu żeby wchodzić na buizel wiki PokeGirl Dzięki. ^^ '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:41, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytam, przeczytam. Tylko daj mi chwilkę! ^^ ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:52, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Niezłe, niezłe, ale przydałoby się troszkę więcej opisów. '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:57, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz, troszkę trudno mi to wytłumaczyć... Najczęściej łącze kilka części ciała różnych sprite'ów i przekolorywuję. ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:21, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Tutaj nie musisz dawać kategorii Własna Twórczość. ^^ '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:16, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Mogłabym się zapisać do twojego PMD? :3 ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:51, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Oki-Doki-Loki! x3 '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:53, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy zaczynamy przygody w PMD? ^^ ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:53, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Jeśl znajdę artworka EEvee z PMD to ci zrobię. '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:56, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Mika znalazła, a ja przerobiłam, na tak, jak mniej więcej jest w opisie: 210px. ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 12:27, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) He he, nie ma za co! ^^ '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:24, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Mogę być moderatorem? ^^ ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:59, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki! >w< '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:17, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) JABU Selene Heloł Tą Pikachu w środku z grzywką :) Znaczy komiks jak jesteśmy w formie pokemonów? Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif Zaklepuję sobie na złapanie dratini. Dodałem bo to usunąłem przez przypadek O ciekawy pomysł ale to był tylko przykład. Czy mógłbym tak zrobić z Electabuzzem bo to o niego mi chodziło a wcześniej dałem tylko przykład??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 13:37, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Super jakby co to mogę we wszystkim związanym z anime pomóc.--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 13:40, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Fajny ten pierwszy odcinek, a kiedy następne??--Latios :D ✉ 09:54, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) To spoko.--Latios :D ✉ 09:57, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) A może by było 3 głównych tak jak w prawdziwym anime??--Latios :D ✉ 10:03, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif ' Nie możesz zakazać ludziom brać obrazków pochodzących z anime. Przecież te obrazki nie są zrobione przez ciebie, tylko są wzięte z neta lub wikinezki (Chodzi mi o Laprasa i Emolgę). Natomiast te Shiny, które są już przerobione, to do tych jedynie możesz zastrzec sobie prawo do kopiowania Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:44, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Możesz, ale musisz napisać kto jest autorem tabelek przy stronach, na których ich używasz. Jeżeli chodzi o tabelki odcinków to jest tam napisane i proszę tego nie usuwać. A jeżeli chodzi o listę odcinków to na dole strony podpisz. Ale ty ich nikomu nie udostępniaj Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:50, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, no jak chcesz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:01, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Roxy^^ moze tego pikachu dodasz mi tutaj jako prezecik?? Czy mogłabym się dodać do twojego anime?Ev1234567890 19:47, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) HALO?Ev1234567890 20:03, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) No mam tylko Minccino. Ev1234567890 14:01, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) No tak. Może wejdziesz na gg?Ev1234567890 14:32, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Może przerobię dużo obrazków i ci prześlę?Ev1234567890 14:44, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) No ale serio, wejdź na gg. Ev1234567890 14:48, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey :3Ev1234567890 14:44, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) A ja głupia szukam kto pisze. ;)Ev1234567890 19:28, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) HALO Ev1234567890 12:31, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) To git, ale wejdź na gg.Ev1234567890 12:37, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) HALO!Ev1234567890 13:13, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Jak będziesz mogła to wejdź na gg Ev1234567890 12:11, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) No kobieto no, ile można pisaćEv1234567890 13:16, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Jak możesz to wejdź na gg.Ev1234567890 10:56, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Plisss, jak możesz to wejdź na gg. Ev1234567890 14:00, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC)